Leonardo Tsukiakari
Leonardo Tsukiakari was the close combat expert of Team MLIT and is one of the main protagonists in “Moonlight Stars”. His weapons are a pair of Ballistic Dust Sword Tonfas (BDST) called Lunar Illusion. He alludes to Tron from Tron/Tron Legacy. Appearance Leonardo is a young man that has short, semi-tidy black hair, a pale complexion and light gray eyes. He has an athletic build with a large 'X' scar on the center of his face which he has had since he was younger. Original Outfit (Volumes 1-3) He wears a long, faded, royal blue open overcoat with tears on the bottom with gray cuffs, three medium sized black clips on each side of his lower coat and on each side of his collar fold, and and his emblem on the back of his coat in gray outlined in white. Underneath the coat, he wears a non-sleeved light gray kimono top with dark green lining and a dark blue, long sleeve v-neck and black cargo pants with some slack in the lower legs with light gray combat boots. He also wears a dark gray belt with straps for his gray gun holsters to hold his weapons and an eight pouch, dark brown bandolier that contains dust crystals and extra ammunition. Pajamas Leo’s pajamas consist of a two piece set that includes a short sleeve, black v-neck shirt and dark blue pull on bottoms with light blue lining on the bottom of the pant legs. He also wears a matching dark blue lightweight robe with light blue lining and a black belt with his emblem on the back of his robe. Uniform Leo wears the dress code for Beacon Academy with the back suit with gold lining accompanied by the blue vest and white shirt with red tie underneath with the brown shoes with no modification, but wears black, semi rimmed reading glass for reading the text books on occasion. He also neatens his hair before going to classes. Alternate Outfit (Collector) During the events of “Secrets of the Mercenary” and “Shadows of Doubt”, Leo wears this outfit code named “Collector”. This outfit consists of a tucked in, dark blue, button front top with a dark gray, short sleeved crew neck underneath with dark gray straight jeans. He keeps his dark blue coat, combat boots, and holsters but also has a dark gray belt with suspenders that are down on both sides with his emblem on the buckle. Ballroom Attire During the Beacon Dance, Leo wears a two piece black suit that consists of a black suit jacket that he wears with a tucked in, long sleeve, white dress shirt and a pair of black suit trousers that have pockets with matching dress shoes. He also wears a black tie with dark gray stripes and his hair is neatened. Post Timeskip Outfit - Coming Soon! - Personality Leo is known to be a serious, loyal, and high strung individual as well as very protective to the people he cares deeply about (Especially to his close friends and family such as his sister, Inari). To most people, he can be seen as intimidating from his stern, harsh demeanor when speaking his mind such as when Leonardo bluntly tells Quaralia to stop pestering Mishiki over trivial matters such as fashion and Mishiki to stop being hotheaded towards things that should not matter when the two of them fought with each other during class. Though, to the people he is closer to, he has a more caring, humorous side that he would show towards them and was seen when he laughed at some of Taison’s jokes. He may be a bit quiet, but he does converse with other people and try to be social to others at times and gets more comfortable as he forms closer bonds with his friends. An instance of this is seen when he begins to open up to his teammates in Team MLIT about what really happened to him after he was kidnapped years ago. He is not too open with his feelings since he decides to take on every burden himself and only people close to him would know if something is wrong. He is also known to keep his past a secret from other people unless he decides to tell them. When he is upset, he overworks himself and tries to stay away from everyone so that he doesn’t hurt anyone’s feelings. Because he is high strung, if he is annoyed or provoked at the wrong time, he would have a terrible temper to the person responsible before leaving the area to cool down and if there is no way to leave, he will not hesitate to fight someone. If one of his friends are responsible (such as Tai or Aran), he would warn them to leave him alone before gently pushing them away. The only way that he could be cheered up is by having space or talking with a close friend and asking for their advice and consolation before going to apologize. Though, it is harder for him to trust other people again and would take time to rebuild that trust. In combat, he is very serious, observant and will always try to look for weaknesses that can be exploited. He will do anything to protect the people he care for, even if he goes against his morals or feelings (such as going to Vacuo with the rest of his team during the semester). He can also manipulate his opponents to get the upper hand in combat with his deceptive tactics. It may take a while to see who he truly is as an individual, but he is brave and loyal to his friends and family. After the Battle of Beacon with his new role as heir to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation and being separated from his sister and his team, he became very depressed and had mostly secluded himself in his room. After some time in the Tsukiakari Mansion after going to a few parties and meetings, he began to despise the richer people for their insensitivity to what was going on in the world around them. One instance is when he finally speaks his mind to his grandmother and a few of the richer guests that visited the mansion about their selfishness and their ignorance towards the Fall of Beacon and about the danger in the world. At that point, he finally snaps out of his depression as he regains his determination to fight against his given role. Biography/ History Leonardo Tsukiakari was the first born into the Tsukiakari Clan. He lived in the life of luxury in the Tsukiakari mansion located in Northern Mistral with her younger sister, Inari Tsukiakari along with their parents, Mamoru Tsukiakari and Liliann Tsukiakari, and their grandmother, Kasumi Tsukiakari. Although Inari was skilled in the fundamentals of dust and dust control, he was becoming a great sword fighter when he was eight from his constant duels with his father throughout his childhood. His father was much harsher with Leonardo since he was supposed to the family heir of the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation. When they fought one day, his father slashed his face twice during their sparing match, making an 'X' mark on his face. The marks healed into a scar that taught him that he was weak and he had to get stronger in order to protect his sister and the honor of his family name. A year later, their family mansion was attacked one night. Before the mercenaries could find him and Inari, their grandmother came and helped them escape their home before they could be seen. He snatched Inari's hand as soon as she quickly grabbed what she could before they fled into the woods with their cloaks from the secret entrance. As the duo ran into the snowy forest, they both looked in horror as they witnessed the destruction of the Tsukiakari Mansion. As he tried to comfort and console his little sister, their grandmother appeared in the forest, wounded. They were happy that she made it out alive as they hugged her. As she told them what happened, Leo promised himself and their grandmother that he would protect Inari at any cost and to do whatever he could to find their parents. A few years after their parents went missing and moved to one of the houses in Vale’s upper class district, he attended Signal Academy at the age of twelve while he lived with Inari and their grandmother. When he was on his way home from Signal one vacation, he saw a couple of young kids cornered by a couple of gang members. He decided to save the kids while he held his own in order for the kids to escape. Even though they escaped unharmed, he was eventually knocked out and taken to another location. He regained consciousness and met a crime boss that stationed himself in the industrial district. He went by the name of Volkan Tinuviel and he was given an offer he couldn't refuse which was either he could work for him and his gang, or go after his grandmother and Inari. Asking about how he knew them, he reveals that the information came from the people that caused the accident and had a bounty on both of them. If he did what he asked, Volkan assured that he would not hand them over to them and protect his family’s location. Leo reluctantly accepted, knowing that he had to keep Inari and their company safe even if he wouldn't be able to see her again. He did not return to Signal and instead trained with other gang members to learn new skills. He did commit a few crimes in the years up until his last year at Signal. He took Beacon Academy's exam and got accepted into the academy while he still worked for the crime gang in Vale. After the events of the Crescent Moon preview, a new deal was struck between Volkan Tinuviel and Leonardo that if he attended Beacon and found Inari, then he could return to his family and they would both be safe from future harm. With their new deal, he must find Inari to make up for his disappearance from her life when he attends Beacon. ~Battle of Beacon/ Timeskip~ After assisting the defense of Beacon Academy, he retreated with Inari and Miyuki to Inari’s Mansion returning with minor injuries. Leo helped Miyuki to Inari’s Mansion while Inari went to fight the intruder, much to his dismay and he is happy that Inari had made it back in one piece. He helped Inari and Miyuki when their big spat occurs and agreed with the exchange of their roles (since Inari has learned to keep her emotions in check at times like these whereas Miyuki needed to recover emotionally and physically.) He stayed with rest of MLIT and after Miyuki went home, he and Inari headed to Mistral to find Taison and Team WYNG and to also reunite with their grandmother. He also hoped to find out more about Nightmarian Eye and to put his past to rest once and for all. Before they leave the city, Grandmother Tsukiakari arrived at Inari’s Mansion and brought him back to the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation in Northern Mistral after she dropped Inari off at the Tsukiakari Estate in Western Mistral. After a few months, Leo had been learning about his forced role as heir to the Tsukiakari Clan and has improved his skills considerably thanks to his private training. He now plans to escape the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation to reunite with Inari, give back her role, find his other teammates, and to follow up on the investigation of Nightmarian Eye. Faction Terms *Tsukiakari Dust Corporation: A well known Dust Mining and Dust Melding Corporation that has ties with the Schnee Dust Company economically, but works independently on their own devices such as creating new dust combinations. * Nightmarian Eye: An underground organization that believes that anyone should have the power to protect themselves without the aid of hunters and huntresses regardless of their abilities. And they also believe that without military assistance in protection, everyone would be equal in strength and able to stand against any adversary. In Combat Weapons: '' He uses a pair of Ballistic Dust Sword Tonfas (BDST) called Lunar Illusion. They are a set of dust pistols that transform to a set of sword tonfas. There are 10 bullets in each magazine. He carries two different kinds of magazines: regular and lightning dust enhanced. He uses them to shoot at enemies from far away. With the dust infused blades in their sword tonfa form, he can use different kinds of dust to strengthen the blade depending on the kind of dust that is used. The pair of dust sword tonfas can combine into a double sword staff. With this form, he can combine the dust to double their power if they are the same color. He mostly uses this form in battle to extend his sword fighting range. He gives an upgrade to his weapon during his time at the Tsukiakari Dust Corporation to allow more dust into the weapon so he can switch back and forth between the two in each weapon. ''Abilities: Leonardo loves to fight his opponents in close combat. Thanks to having constant practice between his family and the other gang members, he tends to do better in group fights and one on one duels rather than fighting them mid to far range. He relies heavily on his weapon and hand to hand combat to get himself out of situations. Unlike Inari, he has very little knowledge of dust and that limits his options with what kind of dust he uses. His strength and speed are balanced while has higher stamina than his teammates. Also by his protective nature, he usually take quite a few blows for his teammates which weakens him more than his teammates. He also has good accuracy when shooting his guns if he is focused. With his private training in his room, he has grown stronger and has increased his aura endurance. He also has learned more dust techniques that he can use within his own weapon. Thanks to his education, he has learned more about the usage of dust and puts it into practice more with his fighting style. Aura: '' Yellow-Orange. ''Semblance: Lunar Barriers This allows Leo to produce a barrier to protect himself and/ or his allies. Depending on how long it is used or how many times it is used, it can slowly drain his aura with each use. For example, a barrier can be created using 5 - 15% of his aura at a time. He could use it to reload or change dust crystals so he wouldn't be completely defenseless or to protect themselves and others when they are disarmed. Even though it can protect from incoming attacks, heavier weapons can greatly damage it and would shatter the barrier after or two hits. Living things can also pass through the barrier regardless of side and also has a cooldown of 20-30 seconds. Later on, he discovers that he can use the dust in his weapon to manipulate what kind of barrier appears. For example, lightning dust allows a lightning infused barrier. Relationships Miyuki: He thinks of Miyuki as a friend that he can help in combat. Their friendship is mutually beneficial since Leo can teach her more close quarter techniques and provide more strategies while Miyuki can help him with his problems outside of combat. He feels comfortable around her, though she doesn't like to see her fight with Taison. Inari: Leonardo loves her and protects her since she is his little sister and the only family he has left. He wants to make it up to her from his long disappearance by helping in any way he can by being there for her to hopefully regain her trust in him. They both talk to each other to catch up and to improve their skills in sparring matches and do other things siblings would. Taison: A person he considers a friend, even though he can be "off the handle" with his condition. He likes his sense of humor and he can give surprisingly good advice about the real world and life. They can be seen playing chess with each other or working on modifying the team weapons. But, that doesn't mean that he doesn't scold him for not getting his work done. Trivia -Leonardo translates to ‘Lion’ and Raiden translates to ‘Thunder’. His last name, Tsukiakari translates to ‘Moonlight’. From his first name, lions are seen usually as yellow and orange which fits the color rule. Also from his last name, his appearance was inspired by it since he works a lot at night and having a darker past when becoming a gang member. -Leonardo alludes to Tron from Tron/ Tron: Legacy. * Dual wields his weapons whenever he fights similar to Tron using his dual disks * Forced to work under one of the antagonist groups in Vale after saving the kids similar to how Tron worked for Clu after saving Flynn and being defeated by him. * His strong will to protect comes from Tron when he persists to fight to do what is right. -He also can be alluded to the brother from Grimm Fairytale's "Little Brother, Little Sister" because of how he and Inari reunite at Beacon and their strong bond that they share for each other. -Can be loosely based on Kyoya Habari from Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Anime series in terms of appearance though if there is similarity between the two, it is completely coincidence. I had no idea until one of my friends brought it up to me on skype chat. -For more pictures and visual references for Leonardo, go here. Official Art leo_model_sheet_small.jpg|Leonardo's Model Sheet (Thanks to RogueSpider~) expressions_set___leonardo_tsukiakari_by_samjayunfunny-daisva5.png.jpg|Leonardo Expression Set (By Samjay ^_^) Leo2Expressions.png|Leo Timeskip with Expressions (Thanks to Samjay!) Outfits Leo Tsukiakari.jpg|Default Outfit Leo PJ.png|Leo's PJs (Thanks to Flora) Leo Alt.png|Leo's Second Outfit (Collector) (Thanks to Flora) Commissions Leonardo Reveal.png|Leonardo Reveal (Thanks to RogueSpider) Leo 2 trans.png|Leonardo (Thanks to RogueSpider) Leo Preview.jpg|Leo Reveal 2 (Thanks to 21as) Leo Tsukiakari.jpg|Leo 2 (Thanks to 21as) leonardof_foverlay_by_crimsonalloy-dbc8ruf.png|Leo Alt Outfit (By Crim) Leo Chibi.png|Leo in Beacon Uniform (Thanks to Flora) Leo Prom.png|Leo's Prom Outfit (Thanks to Flora) cm___pokefreak13388_2_by_dontforgetp-d88foam.jpg|Leonardo At Night (By Dontforgetp) Leo & forest Web.jpg|Leo's Mission with Forest (Thanks to Jay!) Leo2.png|Leo Post Timeskip (Thanks to Samjay!) Hs118 by rofeal-d8map1i.png.jpg|Leo Headshot (By Rofael) Category:RWBY OCs Category:Ruby's Stuff Category:Male Category:3rd Gen Category:Fan Made Character